Who We Are
by FairMaiden333
Summary: The Death Note characters, in ten sentences each...
1. Alternate

_Greetings, dear audience! I have to thank scrambled-eggs-at-midnight for giving me the idea for this - even if I did only write ten sentences instead of twenty. I'll be updating this more or less regularly as I decide which person to do next. A came first because - um - he comes first. _

_Of course, I'll probably update faster if I get reviews! Lovely, lovely reviews. I love reviews. _

_- FairMaiden333_

_Disclaimer__ - I do not own Death Note…. Yet. Bwahaha._

* * *

><p><em><span>Alternate <span>_

Who is Alternate?

Alternate is the best among the best, the perfect score, the quiet voice which always has the right answer.

Alternate is winter afternoons spent hiding up in the attics with only a bag of maple candies and endless stacks of books for company.

Alternate is nursing a sprained hand the first and last time he tried to punch somebody.

Alternate is the endless question - will I ever be good enough?

Alternate is a jug of maple syrup clutched in shaking hands as he tells himself that he doesn't really need much sleep, anyway.

Alternate is wistfully realizing that everything he knows about the world has been learned from books and screens.

Alternate is a pair of gray eyes which hide away from the world behind glasses.

Alternate is a rapt discussion about the finer points of some historical case; his face flushed with excitement as for once he forgets to be shy.

Alternate is trailing along behind B on some midnight escapade, certain that they'll be caught but equally certain that he wouldn't want to miss it.

Alternate is saying, for the hundredth time and a tinge of exasperation is beginning to enter into his voice, that he and B are _just friends_.


	2. Beyond

_In a stunning display of originality, B comes next because his letter is next in the alphabet. Sorry for the late update, but schoolwork has been keeping me busy._

_I'd love to hear what my readers think - reviews would be a great kindness._

_- FairMaiden333_

_Disclaimer__ - Death Note belongs to someone else. The cruelty of the world is stunning._

* * *

><p><em>Beyond<em>

Who is Beyond?

Beyond is slamming open the dictionary, crossing out the definition of _disillusionment _and scrawling _L _in its place.

Beyond is thinking too often of a certain dark-haired FBI agent when he should be keeping his head in the game.

Beyond is a master of the game of hide-and-seek, crawling into the most unearthly places.

Beyond is the heavy scent of gasoline filling a small room, and the hands which never shake as they strike a match.

Beyond is defiantly stuffing himself on strawberry jam until he's sick, because he's left the House and nobody is going to tell him what to do or be anymore.

Beyond is the habit of never looking at the person he's talking to, because the glowing numbers will only give him a headache.

Beyond is a cold shudder of despair when he realizes that all of the people he cares for will die young.

Beyond is a flashlight under the covers when a new manga keeps him up at night.

Beyond is a feverish mutter, counting down the days till his best friend's death.

Beyond is a wordless rage against the whole world, because what has the world ever done for him?


	3. Control

_Never fear, the update is here! _

_This one and the next will both be Wammy children - whom I'm attempting to write in order - but after that I'd be willing to hear requests as to who comes next._

_By the way, the C here is from the __Within These Walls__ timeline._

_Again, please review!_

_~ FairMaiden333_

_Disclaimer__ - Do you have to remind me that I don't own it?_

* * *

><p><em><span>Control <span>_

Who is Control?

Control is a ready smile like the sun.

Control is the girl who tries to like everyone, whether they want it or not.

Control is a timeline of successively sleeker and more advanced cameras, and a matching line of photography albums.

Control is never the first and never the last; she likes to think of it as a happy medium.

Control is fluent in sixteen languages, and yet finds herself unable to fully express her - distaste - for Kira in any of them.

Control is the cool feeling of linen scented with lavender.

Control is a tear-stained snapshot of three boys, two dark and one blond, sprawling in a hilarious wrestling match.

Control is feverishly muttering strings of letters late at night as she tries to understand why the House takes everything they are, and gives so little in return.

Control is a vague feeling of something lost in the years between the little girl clutching her handkerchief and camera, and the young woman with the cautious eyes and deceptively polite voice.

Control is an annual visit to a certain graveyard, because even if the future is what matters, she never liked to forget the past.


	4. Drew

_Another update! How shocking. _

_Again, this D is from the __WTW__ timeline - if you didn't figure that out already._

_I'll be waiting to hear any requests - I wonder who'll be next?_

_Until then, my friends…_

_~FairMaiden333_

_Disclaimer__ - I own Death Note! No, wait… just wishful thinking._

* * *

><p><em><span>Drew<span>_

Who is Drew?

Drew is a difficult child.

Drew is writing down any number of things during class which have nothing to do with the subject being studied and everything to do with the private lives of those around him.

Drew is a sneak, a liar and a tell-tale, but he's rather proud of it.

Drew is the third wheel to E and F's perfect team.

Drew is a star reporter.

Drew is a pair of eyes perpetually narrowed in suspicion.

Drew is the living proof of the words 'the pen is mightier than the sword'.

Drew is likely to pop out when you least expect him to.

Drew is the little boy who had no friends, and pretended that he didn't care.

Drew is falling asleep at his desk with ink-stained hands and a frown on his face.


End file.
